Out of Control
by KuMo-No-HiMe-24
Summary: Her name is Mayuzumi Sahiro, and she met a certain emperor that she soon learns that the emperor she befriended and loved just played with destiny. Now that Akashi's ego is going out of control, what can she do to bring back the old Akashi Seijuro? very light AomineOC, major AkashiOC
1. Her Name Is Sahiro

**A/N: OOOOH~ A COMEBACK FIC~ I DUNNO WHUT TO DO BUT I KNOW IT FAILED LOL. BTW, KnB isn't mine, I hope even Dai-chan will be mine tho. Sorry for errors~ :3**

Out of Control

Chapter 1: Her Name Is Sahiro

_Akashi's POV_

I got down from our car as I attend my first day in Middle School at Teiko. It was just first day and I'm starting to get bored. All I hear is noise.

Since the whole school knew me before I got here, I just sat on the assigned seat. The homeroom teacher entered with all other transferees. They all introduced themselves, but only one person caught my eye.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! I'm Mayuzumi Sahiro, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

I looked at her, and the teacher assigned her to sit beside me.

I don't know that I'm still looking at her. But then, I just noticed that when she smiled widely.

"What's wrong?"

I went back on my own face and shook my head. "Nothing."

She just giggled. "I'm Mayuzumi Sahiro. What's your name?"

I raised my brow. "You don't know me?" She sighed with a pout. "I just came here. I'm from America so I didn't know what's happening here, I'm sorry."

"Overseas? Are born in America?"

She shook her head. "I was born here in Japan. I don't remember this place much because I grew up in America."

Akashi nodded. "Alright, I'm Akashi Seijuro. You can address me however you want, I don't mind. I'm going to introduce you to Japan again. Is that fine with you?"

Her eyes shined. And with a wide smile, she nodded. "Okay, Seijuro-kun!"

_Third Person POV_

As the class continues, Akashi was surprised that Sahiro excelled in all subjects. But sadly, it didn't surpass his results.

At dismissal, before Sahiro could leave, Akashi called.

"Mayuzumi?"

Sahiro turned around and smiled. "Just Sahiro, Sei-kun, and what is it?"

"I'll accompany you home."

Her eyes widened. "Eh?"

"Don't you _dare_ complain."

They walked out of the school campus as they got to know each other.

Sahiro gulped in nervousness. "Seijuro-kun… What happened, actually?" Then Akashi chuckled. "You should get used to it; since it's pretty natural for me to have mood swings."

Sahiro sweat dropped. "O-Oh…" _What a weird guy…_ She thought.

Then a topic came on her mind.

"Seijuro-kun, what clubs do you like to join?"

Akashi looked at her and chuckled.

"I'll be joining Basketball Club."

Her eyes widened.

"You're joining Basketball Club?!"

Akashi's brow rose. "Is there a problem with that?"

Sahiro looked away nervously. "No, nothing at all."

"Do you play basketball?" Sahiro looked back at him and nodded. "One-on-one?" Sahiro grinned. "Sounds interesting! Let's go!"

After their game, Sahiro was in a state of shock. Akashi shook her shoulders. "Sahiro, Sahiro!"

Her eyes widened. "W-what… What… Happened?"

"We just have one-on-one earlier. After I made a move you're in a state on shock. What happened?"

Akashi was still keeping his normal and usual face. _That move… I saw it before, back in America…_

When she fully regained her consciousness, she became serious. "Hey, Seijuro-kun."

"What?"

"Can you control your move?"

His eyes narrowed. "Of course, what, do you think I can't?"

_If he ran out of control for that move… Probably… No, I wish he can't. It'll be a great trouble for sure._

Then she laughed. "Sorry for laughing. It's nothing, really! Don't be angry!"

He smiled gently. "Okay." _Yeah, she knew something._

"Seijuro-kun… Thank you."

He raised his brow in confusion, and then she giggled.

"You introduced basketball to me again after two years of not playing, and I got the courage to join Basketball Club. So I hope our friendship doesn't end here and we can get along even more."

She smiled gently. Akashi smiled back and chuckled, "It's nothing. I think we should head back. Where's your place?"

She giggled. "Two blocks away from here. Do you really need to accompany me? I mean, isn't—"

"I told you, it's nothing. And, do you live with your parents?"

He asked. "Hm… I lived alone. My parents will come here on occasional days, or if they have a holiday, that's all."

"Do you have a sibling?"

Her eyes widened at the topic, and then it softened when she remembered her older brother.

"Yeah, he's in third year in Middle School, currently studying at Kyoto, so I'll be joining him there once I finish Middle School."

Akashi wanted to ask more, but he felt that the atmosphere about the topic was too confidential to talk about, so he changed the topic.

He chuckled. "I hope you'll enjoy Japan again."

She laughed. "Of course I can see it from here."

After a few minutes of chatting, they reached their destination.

"Is this your house? It's nice."

She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "U-uh… Thanks."

"I'll be taking my leave, Sahiro. See you tomorrow at school."

He waved as she nodded. "Yeah, take care, Seijuro-kun."

She smiled widely. _Maybe being a returnee isn't so bad after all…_

_**Owari**_

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Teiko Middle School Basketball Club**_

_**A/N: FAIL. T^T R&R PLISH. T^T**_


	2. Teiko Middle School Basketball Club

**A/N: LOL A FAST UPDATE, I DIDN'T EXPECT DAT. XDD**

**DISCLAIMER! :DD**

Out of Control

Chapter 2: Teiko Middle School Basketball Club

They became regulars.

They didn't go from third string, or do things step by step. They went straight ahead to regulars.

And it surprised Sahiro lately.

"It wasn't just Seijuro-kun… There's other more… So that only means…"

Her thoughts broke when she was being called. "Are you Mayuzumi Sahiro-chan?"

She looked at the one calling her. "Yes, it is. What is it?"

"You were assigned to take care of the five who became regulars."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

_I… Have a bad feeling about this… Not only this, it's about them._

Then she went to the court where the other five was. She gulped when she saw them.

"Mayuzumi Sahiro, right? Nice to meet you, I'm the captain of the Basketball Club, Nijimura Shuzo."

The taller guy introduced. Sahiro still wears uneasiness on her face. Nijimura noticed this and chuckled.

"You're still surprised, no? This is the first time that it happened on this club. Akashi informed me you're actually close to him. So, aside from Momoi, I think you can manage to handle them if they're in trouble."

_So he too, feels the uneasy aura around those brats (except Akashi)… _She thought after he explained.

"Okay." She nodded politely with a smile and he led her to the new members.

"Our first game will be the day after tomorrow. We seniors are just going to observe you and you'll be on the spotlight. Got that?"

Sahiro wasn't listening because she is distracted by the uneasy aura around the players. She wanted to erase the uneasy feeling on her chest. But it quickly erased after she _thought_ her bad feeling went _away_ after the friendly match.

_Two Days Later; After the Match_

"How is it?" Akashi asked as they went out of the locker room to talk privately. Sahiro looked at him nervously. "What?" Akashi eyed her, encouraging her to say it, in the end, he just simplified the question.

"Your feelings; you've been uneasy ever since Nijimura-senpai assigned you to take care of us." Sahiro looked away. "I-I'm fine."

Seijuro cupped her chin to make her look at him. "Tell me what's going on."

Sachiko gulped. _I was actually stupid._

She was about to say something, when Aomine called her. "Sachi! Aren't you gonna come?" Sachiko removed Akashi's arm and looked at the blue-haired. "Yeah, wait for me."

"Seijuro-kun, you'll know the answer soon. Come on, we're going home."

_Later_

"To think Aka-chin joined us~ I feel good~"

Akashi just kept quiet. Sahiro want to distance herself from him but she can't. "Where's Satsuki-chan?" She asked.

"Satsuki went home first."

She pouted. _It's actually awkward that I'm the only girl._

After a few moments of silence, Murasakibara said: "Saa~ I just think of a topic~"

Everyone turned their attention to Murasakibara, who was eating a tomato chili flavored cracker stick _(A/N: I think that's the brand that Kuroko gave to Atsu-chan at the Replace novel, so, yeah.)_

"I heard about Hiro-chin having a crush on Mine-chin, or… Am I reverting things?"

Sahiro almost choked. _The Heck With That?!_

Aomine and Mayuzumi don't get along ever since Mayuzumi was assigned by Nijimura to be the Assistant Manager. Their argument caused the Basketball Club to spread rumors about the two, and Murasakibara was another one to get the rumor.

"I _won't_ like that idiot/woman!"

They both said in chorus. Sahiro crossed her arms below her breast and pouted. "Atsushi-kun, don't call me by that name, its disgusting!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses and said; "Why is your name like that, by the way?" Sahiro frowned more. "They named my older brother by mistake, and they said that his last four letters will be passed onto me, too. Sometimes I'm being mistaken as 'Sachiko' instead of Sahiro. Like that idiot over there who likes to call me 'Sachi' even though it's not my name!"

"Don't call me idiot, you brat!"

"Then don't call me brat so we're even."

Aomine groaned in irritation. Akashi just sighed because of their noise. "You don't have to be noisy."

Sahiro was about to retort and punch Aomine but Aomine kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened as her face burned.

"AHOMINE!"

Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi froze. (Akashi actually stopped walking.)

But then, Aomine continued to walk as if nothing happened. The others continued to walk but—

"Ouch!"

Aomine and Akashi rushed to her and checked her ankle. Akashi sighed. "It's just sprain. Aomine, you're going to carry her. Midorima-kun, Murasakibara, you better go home. Aomine and I will accompany Sahiro home."

"S-Seijuro-kun, can you just carry me instead?" Sahiro whined but Akashi's eyes narrowed. "No way, you're too heavy. In Aomine's height he can manage to carry you."

Sahiro frowned. "As if I wanted to be carried by this jerk!" Aomine's veins popped. "Woman, I do not like this too, you know! Do you want to be carried or do want to be there forever, not moving an inch?!"

Sahiro didn't respond. She was surprised that Aomine carried her. Her frown was erased when she felt his warmth.

When they got to Sahiro's place, Akashi immediately treated her and put a bandage to her ankle. "Are you okay now? Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked. "I can do it. It's just sprain y'know." She said and giggled.

After treating her, he stood up. "I'll be going, Sahiro. Aomine, look after her for the meantime."

"Seijuro-kun, uhm… Thanks, again…"

She muttered in embarrassment. Akashi chuckled. "You don't have to thank me for a hundred times, Sahiro. I told you it's alright. And don't do any ridiculous things again, got that?" Akashi said and Sahiro nodded. "Yes sir!"

Akashi smiled and walked out of her house. "You two seemed close." Aomine started to talk and went closer to her. She didn't respond.

"Sahiro, what are you gonna do if I said… I love you?"

Sahiro gave him a weird look, and then she laughed. "What a joke you have there, Ahomine!" Then she stopped laughing when Aomine is still showing the serious face.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

She froze on her tracks and looked away, "Then why are you suddenly saying that?"

His cerulean eyes stared deeply on hers seriously. By that time, Aomine began to be more precise.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

She blushed and looked away, avoiding the bluenette's gaze on her. But Aomine was sure he heard something.

"What?"

He said as he leaned closer to her to hear her better.

"I said… Y-yes, I-I like you too… B-baka…"

Aomine smiled gently as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. Whispering "I love you." On her ear.

She hugged back. "M-me too, Bakamine."

The next day, she became more attached not only to Aomine and Akashi, but to the other prodigies who is soon called the 'Generation of Miracles'.

_**OWARI**_

_**A/N: THIS ISN'T ACCORDING TO THE PLAN DATTEBAYO. HOW DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?! O_O**_

_**R&R~ :3**_

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Generation of Miracles**_


End file.
